Suficiente
by Nephra
Summary: Ino and Sakura have been lovers for some time now. Fate always hides the worst of lucks to those who dare to get happiness. Shoujo ai, don't flame. Very short.


**Author's notes: **_Hi, this is my first English fic. This is also the first time I write about a couple this kind so, forgive me if it sucks, I did my best._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ _and its characters don't belong to me. BlahBlah._

**Warning: **_Shoujo_ _ai. Don't like, don't read. _

* * *

**_Suficiente_** **_(Enough)_**

****

"Haven't they told you?", Ino asked with a confused look.

"Told me what?", Sakura 'answered', pretending she didn't know what Ino was talking about.

"Well... that they got together. Sasuke and Naruto are boyfriends now", the blonde exhaled. "Looks like we lost our chance, big front".

"Shut up, Ino-pig".

There, the childish old nicknames were still present. None of them had ever wanted to leave them, and not because they were important or something; just because both of them were already too accustomed to use them.

"I know you knew", Ino said suddenly.

"I know you know I knew", Sakura answered with an annoyed voice.

"Then, why did you pretend you didn't know?", the blonde asked again, getting closer to the other kunoichi's face. "Are you still in love with Sasuke?".

"Of course not!", the other answered, trying to sound offended. "It's just...", she looked down. "It's just... did you see the other's reactions? Neji said 'I always thought they were gay' and the others said it was disgusting. Do you...?"

"Think they will react the same when they know about us?"

Ino sighed.

"I don't know, Sakura. But I do know that that doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you I won't care about what others say or think". Ino looked at Sakura, unsure. "Would you... leave me because of--?"

"No!", the pink haired screamed, staring at her girlfriend's face. Ino smiled warmly and got closer to Haruno, kissing her cheek.

"That's good to know".

"I... I love you, Ino".

"And I love you, big front".

"Stop that!"

Yes, those had been the old days. The days when they were a young couple, full of fears and insecurities. They were afraid of the future, uncapable of knowing if it would bring good or bad things. Sometimes it seemed like everything was perfect. Sometimes they argued and it seemed like it was the end of the world. And sometimes it just seemed like they were made for each other, born of the same mold and meant to be together. Like it didn't matter whether if everything was perfect or if it was the end of the world. They were just fine in both ways.

And so, life had took its way, guiding them to the place where maybe they were supposed to be from the start. Maybe what was happening now was just a part of it, a part of the general plan. Even then, even if it was okay that they were at the edge of the end of everything, Ino didn't feel it was quite right. For once, the plan had failed her. Betrayed her.

Killed her.

This time, holding Sakura's hand would not be enough.

It was enough when they told the Haruno's parents about their relationship. They were angry, they were mad and disappointed. And it hurt Sakura, but Ino's calming hand was there.

It was enough when their friends found out about them and stopped seeing them, like they had done with Sasuke and Naruto. It also hurt Sakura, but Ino were there, holding and comforting her.

It was enough when they were at Sasuke and Naruto's funeral. Almost no-one was there. The two shinobis had died during a mission. When they were found, their hands were together. Maybe, even at the very end, a hand, a caring stroke, had been enough to both the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

It had hurt Sakura. But Ino'd been there to cry with her.

But now, all was useless. A supportive word, a caress, a smile, a kiss, a hand.

Useless, useless, useless.

Useless 'cause she wasn't able to do any of that things. And it hurt her. She'd have liked to embrace her beautiful pink haired, holding her very close, whispering in her ear and telling her the most loving words she could think of. Only one time. Or maybe two.

Or maybe forever.

But she couldn't.

"Ino, please, don't leave me", Sakura begged, crying over the blond's chest. "Please...".

No, it wasn't part of the plan leaving Sakura. But, this time, the plan was wrong.

The plan was wrong and it was the end of the world. And it wasn't just fine.

A blooded kunai lied at their side. The sky was gray and empty, proclaiming in silence the incoming rain.

A rain of memories. A rain of tears.

"I... I really... love you, Ino", whispered Sakura weakly. She left her hand rest over one of the blond's and softly kissed her motionless lips,while cold and salty waterdrops fell from her eyes.

It hurt Ino, yes. But Sakura's infinite love was there. And that was enough.

_**Fin**_

* * *

****

**Author's notes:**_I accept any kind of criticism (except flaming for the couple), specially that referring to my grammar and spelling mistakes._

_Thanks for reading._

_**Nephra**_


End file.
